April Fool's and Strauss!
by apracot
Summary: Emily, Morgan and Reid are pranking people on April Fool's day... what happend when one of their pranks goes wrong?... I just love stories wher Strauss gets hurt, and yup this is one of them stories!


Just a random story that came to me in an English class... which is a pretty good place for a story to come to you if you're writing a normal essay... but I was trying to write an essay about Romeo and Juliet...lol

Anyway, I'm writing this cause today's April Fool's day... though I started writing it at 2 in the morning so if it's not very good I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or BAU... god it hurts to say that!

Enjoy. =)

* * *

"Life is a game, play it." –Mother Teresa.

* * *

Emily sat in one of the cold, plastic chairs that lined the equally cold, grey corridor.

She tapped her foot impatiently and picked at her nail's to try and calm her nerves, which were threatening to bubble over at any moment and cause a full blown panic attack.

She looked over at her two friends Derek and Spencer to see how they were taking the whole situation.

Morgan looked, to her disgust, as if this was the most normal situation on the world and Reid, well he looked like a deer caught in headlights and she was sure if he bit his nails much more he'd have none left!

Morgan was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed.

"So what do you thinks going to happen?" he asked, looking round the room to gauge the others response.

Reid didn't seem to hear the question, but instead turned a shade paler than he was before and Emily ignored him for a while before replying.

"I honestly don't know but it sure as hell won't be good!"

"This is so unfair" Reid muttered so quietly Emily had to strain to hear him.

Emily felt honestly sorry for him then, He hadn't been a willing participant in today's events like her or Morgan but he was still sitting here awaiting his fate.

Just as she was going to answer him with a lame apology for the hundredth time that day the door beside her swung open violently and Strauss... who's current appearance on any other day would have been hilarious... stepped out looking like she was about to start spitting fire.

Her normally perfect hair was now sticking out in places and her normally crisp, white shirt had a coffee stain right in the middle which she had tried in vain to hide with her grey suit jacket.

Emily couldn't help the brief smile that graced her paler than normal face, but it was Morgan who was forced into a coughing fit to try and hide his laughter.

"Ah SSA Morgan, since you find this situation so funny why don't me and you have a little chat first." She said with a 'yes I'm pissed and yes I'm going to take it out on you' smile.

Morgan looked like he'd been punched in the gut, but recovered quickly.

"Yes Ma'am I'm coming now" he said before getting up slowly and dragging his feet into the office which lay behind the door.

"Oh and SSA Prentiss, your next." Strauss said before following Morgan into the office and closing the door behind her with a snap.

Emily sighed and lent her head back to rest on the wall behind her. She could still hear Reid fidgeting but closed her eyes and tried to block him out.

She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to clear her mind, but I didn't work so instead she thought back to the chain of events that had landed her Morgan and Reid here.

_***Flashback***_

Emily stepped out of the crowded elevator onto the sixth floor of the FBI offices.

Before she stepped into the bustling bullpen she checked her appearance quickly in the reflection of the glass.

Her hair was tidy and her red shirt was crease free as were her black trousers. She then walked over to her cluttered desk and threw down her bag before turning to say hi to Morgan.

"Morning" she greeted happily. "Where's Reid?" she asked motioning to his desk.

It wasn't like Reid to be late; especially not later that she normally was on a Monday morning.

"He's getting his first coffee of the morning." Derek said with a smile that could only mean one thing... trouble.

"And why does Reid getting a coffee suddenly make you so happy?" She asked, sitting down as she did so.

"No reason" Morgan said. "You wouldn't have a stapler would you? Only I've lost mine." He asked suddenly.

Emily rolled her eyes. He was always losing his stuff and when she gave him hers he lost it to. She reached for her drawer anyway though, but when she opened it all the contents came crashing out on the floor.

In the office there was a deadly silence, most people knew not to mess with Emily Prentiss. Not only could she have her mother get them fired before they had a chance to apologise... not that she would ever go running to her mother... but she also had a hell of a shot.

The silence was broken though by an eruption of laughter that came from Morgan and in between gasps for air he managed to chocke out the words April Fools.

"Oh shit!" she murmured... how the hell had she forgotten it was April Fool's day?

She shot Morgan an 'if looks could kill you would be dead right now' glare that Hotch would've been proud of before she began to pick her stuff of the ground.

She had just sat down and begun plotting her revenge when Reid came back with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand.

Emily glanced at Morgan who had another evil grin on his face, before looking up at Reid and realising what was going on.

She was too late to warn him though and watched in horror as he lifted the coffee cup to his lips, and his face of pure delight at getting his first coffee of the day turned quickly to one of horror and disgust, as he started to spit and cough.

Again Morgan burst into fits of laughter and Emily couldn't help but laugh as well when she seen the look on Reid's face... at least she was nice enough to help the poor guy, Morgan just sat and laughed.

Poor Reid... obviously even a genius forgot what day it was and hadn't checked to make sure it actually was eight spoons of sugar he was putting into his coffee instead of eight spoons of salt... ew!

So that was more or less how the rest of her and Morgan's day went, playing pranks on poor un-expecting agents.

They stuck "kick me" signs on people, changed the sign on the bathroom doors and loosened the lid on all the salt containers in the cafeteria.

Emily's personal favourite however, was telling people it was impossible to roll the edge of a coin down your face, then getting them to try it with a coin that had pencil led on the edge, which left them walking around for the rest of the day with a line down the centre of their faces.

Emily still laughed when she seen Agent Anderson who still hadn't realised why he was getting weird looks from people.

She even managed to get Morgan back. At lunch she ran out and bought some paint, she then used it to paint the earpiece of his phone green before she called him from her desk.

It took him half an hour of scrubbing to get the paint of and he still gad a green tinge to the side of his heard.

It wasn't until four o' clock that she came up with a brilliant idea for a prank.

She told Morgan who agreed right away, and after some begging, blackmail and bribing she got Reid to agree to help with the chemical side of the prank... because she and Morgan would probably kill their victim if they were the ones who mixed the chemicals.

By half four the prank was set and the three of them were sitting at their desks innocently waiting for a victim.

It was Reid who seen who their victim was going to be. The colour drained from their faces as they realised what was about to happen and they all jumped up as if their seats were on fire and ran towards the door.

They were too late to stop it though and watched in horror as their plan unfolded in all its bitter glory.

Strauss walked through the glass doors to the BAU, a cup of coffee in her hand. As she pushed the door open red powder fell from above the door and onto her hair, shoulders and face.

Within seconds she started sneezing so violently everyone in the bullpen thought... and most of them hopped... that her head would explode.

Her coffee went everywhere, including down the front of her shirt and trousers. It took her five minutes to get her sneezing under control and when she did the look she shot at the room was one of pure anger and rage.

"What the ACHOO... hell is this red powder?!" she bellowed, causing some of the agents to cower.

"It's um, sneezing powder ma'am." Reid stammered turning the same shade of red as Emily's top as he did so and earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Emily on his left and Morgan on his right.

"My ACHOO... office now ACHOO... the three of you." She ordered before marching of, sneezing one more time as she did and spilling the last drop of coffee in her cup on her already ruined shirt.

_***End Flashback***_

It wasn't until half six that evening that Emily finally got home and could breath easily again.

Hotch had stepped in at the last minute and saved their asses from getting burnt, but they were still suspended for three days without pay.

Still she thought, as she sat on her white couch with a glass of red wine, it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

The day had still been pretty fun and she doubted she'd be able to think of the image of Strauss sneezing like that without laughing for a long, long time.

* * *

So there you go... The image of Strauss sneezing like that was just too good to pass up...lol... tell me if you liked it to. ;) And tanks for reading =)


End file.
